


Making an Heir

by Miss_Cocoa



Series: Sexploration [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Katara, Breeding Kink, F/M, Power Dynamics, Sexual Roleplay, They're just being kinky and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Cocoa/pseuds/Miss_Cocoa
Summary: “Oh? Did I say something amusing, Ambassador?” She cleared her throat a little and cast her eyes back down.“N-No, My Lord.” Zuko chuckled, nipping the shell of her ear.“I’m going to enjoy hearing you moan that over and over again, Ambassador.”
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Sexploration [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808122
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Making an Heir

It was an honor to serve the Fire Lord in any way imaginable, Katara knew that well and she didn’t want to make the man think that she was ungrateful for the honor of being chosen to be under him. She just didn’t know why. There were plenty of others, many beautiful women from his homeland that would risk anything to be in her place now, in these soft and lavish robes that she was pacing the esteemed room in. Imagined scenarios rushed in her head one by one. She became so lost in thought she didn’t hear the door open to the very man she was chosen to serve. Zuko watched her curiously, seeing her hand on her chin, brows furrowed in pondering as he watched the red silk form and move with her body, giving him a teasing preview of what he imagined was hiding underneath her water tribe garments. Much to his pleasure, he wasn’t too far off from what he had envisioned. Her long brown hair swayed behind her, teasing the man as the very tips danced right about her ass. Her small but strong waist was caressed by the silk, giving off a gentle sway of her hips with every step she made. Golden eyes drifted on the tantalizing sight, his blood pumping a little faster now.  
“What are you pondering, my pet?” He watched as she stiffened from the sudden sound of his voice, here blue eyes wide as she looked at him. Nervously, her hands captured her hair as she played with it, fidgeting. 

“F-Forgive me, my Lord, I didn’t know you had come in.” She answered. 

“What were you pondering?” He asked again, closing the distance between them as she looked down shyly letting him ensnare her by her waist feeling the appendage underneath him pulsing to life against her leg. She refused to look at him now, finding solace in the beautiful floorboards beneath them swallowing back her growing desire. 

“I...I don’t want to seem ungrateful, sire.” She began timidly. Zuko raised an eyebrow. “I was just...wondering why?” 

“Why what?” He pressed before capturing part of her neck in between his teeth, delighted at the gasp and shudder he earned from it. 

“Why did you choose me to...um...serve you?” She breathlessly replied. “I thought I was just here to be your ambassador.” Zuko hummed a little, licking up the side of her neck slowly chuckling at the way she swallowed he desires again before lightly nipping and kissing her jawline. 

“I need an heir. And I would like to enjoy making one.” He said matter of factly. His hands squeezed her sides as his thumbs teased at her hip bones feeling her twitch as he bucked his hips into her. 

“Wouldn’t you rather...just impregnate a Fire Nation woman?” She gingerly asked a shameful breathless sigh leaping out of her as he ground his hips into hers giving her a taste of what he planned on giving her soon. “I-I’m sure many women would kill to be in my position.” He had pulsed against her strongly, keeping his hips and hers pressed together letting her feel his package grow and find its way against her thighs, wanting to push in between them once released. He chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair for a moment before cupping her face. 

“That is true. Many women would stop at nothing to be in your spot. But I would rather fill my tempting ambassador with my seed. Why not show her first hand at how we can come together as two nations.” Katara couldn’t resist the urge to giggle at his words as he cocked an eyebrow at her. “Oh? Did I say something amusing, Ambassador?” She cleared her throat a little and cast her eyes back down. 

“N-No, My Lord.” Zuko chuckled, nipping the shell of her ear.

“I’m going to enjoy hearing you moan that over and over again, Ambassador.” With that he turned her head towards him and kissed her feverishly smirking as she melted into him shakingly wrapping her arms around his neck as he humped against her earning soft moans from her. He guided her to the bed pushing her into the softness of the mattress deepening the kiss as he crawled over her undoing his top knot. Katara took the opportunity to run her fingers through his hair, feeling herself burning in arousal. He moved down from her lips down to her chin to her jaw and took home in her neck again biting and smirking at the soft and surprised moans that came from his most trusted Ambassador. Her hands migrated down to his hips tugging at the pants softly. Straddling the Master Waterbender, Zuko towered over her and stripped off his shirt, showing her how the years had treated him and his body. The scar was dulled by time and healing, and his muscles had grown and been sculpted with years of intense training. His black flowing hair splayed out on his strong shoulder blades contrasting with his intense eyes, as they bore into hers glinting with want. He moved to remove his pants too, along with his underwear, his cock now full of want springing forward and glistening with pre. Instantly, her eyes gravitated to the throbbing mass, her mouth watering slightly and desire slickening in between her legs. He followed her gaze entertained by the growing redness in her cheeks. He lowered himself down as he kissed down her body slowly relishing in the way she squirmed underneath him, her body following his hips the best she could. He chuckled and stopped at her hips nipping the bone softly moving her legs kissing down her thigh to her soaking womanhood. Dangerous eyes watched the Ambassador as she whimpered softly helplessly watching his mouth nip at her as she whined and jumped a little, her pussy pulsing at the touch. 

“My Lord~” She shuddered out. He only chuckled in response before pushing the red fabric aside and claiming his prize with his tongue. Unable to watch the man, Katara threw her head back and found it hard to breathe normally as she felt his tongue roll her clit slowly, heat engulfing her as she clutched the soft crimson sheets underneath her. Zuko smirked and licked up her slit holding her hips up as he dove into her more intending to devour her. Katara’s eyes rolled back as she arched her back from the bed breathing out his title as if it were a prayer. After minutes of devouring his Ambassador, he gazed up at her shuddering form smirking at the unfocused look on her face riding the high of pleasure. Slowly, he kissed his way back up, gingerly touching her lightly sweaty skin chuckling at the way her body jumped to meet his lips at times before pulling her into a heated kiss once he was over her again. Katara's arms found their way around his neck again, her fingertips lightly grazing the back of his neck. He shuddered and kissed her neck sweetly. 

"I'm not going to stop, Ambassador, until you give me an heir." He said softly in between kisses. "I hope you're ready for me." Katara bit her lip and stroked his hair. 

"Yes, sire." He laughed softly and pinned her once more feverishly kissing her as he lined himself up with her enticed by the way she tightened up and dripped for him, inviting him in. Slowly, he slid in clasping her hand as she laced their fingers together a breathless sigh as she felt him fill her pulsing madly once sheathed. She purred underneath him nipping his jawline softly as he pulled back and experimentally thrusted hearing a soft moan in response. Encouraged now, Zuko rhythmically pumped into her groaning at how tightly she squeezed around him. Her hands dug into the skin of his back, her wetness and warmth encasing the Fire Lord. He growled lowly in her ear before resting his head in the crook of her neck. She shuddered underneath him as the pace quickened the sudden creaks of the bed, crying under them. She cried out breathlessly as she rolled her hips, meeting him halfway as she continued to squeeze down on his length, euphoria taking over her with every hungry pulse and throb their insides made intertwined together. Zuko cradled Katara’s head looking deeply into her eyes as he ground into her feeling her feet press into the mattress, her toes curling on his sides. An unsteady hand reached his face as he leaned into her touch, kissing her palm, a lustful hazy look towards her as he gyrated roughly inside her pleased at the way she convulsed and gasped under him. She smiled caressing his face, watching him with baited breath as he leaned into her, she met him halfway as they kissed hungrily his hips pushing deeper into hers pleased at the sweet moan that came from her as she wrapped a leg around his waist. She whined as he parted from her and migrated down to her body kissing her breasts and rolling her nipple with his thumb watching her writhe under him. She pushed him closer shuddering as she felt his cock push deeper inside her pulsing and throbbing madly inside her. He chuckled and licked her nipple sucking it gently as he played with the other, smirking at how her fingers clawed down his back in need as he continued to play with her. Her mind swam as she begged him breathlessly, not truly understanding what she was pleading for, but just wispy begging that drove the Fire Lord over her mad. He snatched her up and attacked her neck bouncing her on his cock spurred on by the sloppy sounds their impact made. His lips marked her neck and chest as she ground on him moving her hips as best she could, whimpering knowing she was completely at his mercy, not that she minded much. He growled and thrust up inside her earning a long moan as heat churned inside her, dull blue eyes staring into the Fire Lord's fiery ones. He smirked and kissed her passionately once more taking a hold of her hips as he lay back slamming into her without a hint of clemency. Katara squealed into her lover's mouth tightening around Zuko's length as he groaned throbbing wildly as he came inside her still pumping her into her climax as she shuddered and whimpered for him feeling him fill her up, a delightful warmth spread from her lower half as she lay on him lovingly.

"Did you enjoy yourself, My Lord?~" Katara teased. Zuko chuckled, stroking her hair as a comfortable hand made its home on the small of her back. 

"I always do with you, my love.~" He smirked. She giggled, sweetly kissing his chest. A mischievous smile arose within the young Fire Lord, as he rolled his hips again earning a sudden gasp and questioning moan.

"Though, you know I have to make sure you conceive." Katara shot him a playful look as his from only grew wider pulling her back down for a kiss. "Don't let me down Ambassador." She couldn’t help but to laugh as she stopped at a fraction away from his lips, their breath mingling. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, My Lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I just wanted to give you all an update on my Unity plans since I said I would keep you all in the loop. So like I said, once I was done with the book, I was going to mass produce the whole thing for you, but since its a dense read I'm taking my time to make sure I make it worth the wait. Right now, I'm on the eighth chapter out of how many chapters I decide to do. Despite them being long chapters, I also want depth between them and lots of action as well. I'm already past FIFTY pages on word docs and I'm 31K words in. So When I mean this is going to be dense I mean it.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you're psyched up and I do hope you enjoy it once it comes out. Thank you for reading my writers block creations ~ ♥


End file.
